


Two men and a baby

by TSihek



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy and Spock gain the help of an unusal matchmaker.</p><p>First published in 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two men and a baby

Two men and a baby

 

McCoy shook his head in disbelief.  
"Why had that bastards done that," he muttered and went on to clear the pieces of the broken console away. He knew the quiet body beneath was holding no life any more. He just didn't want to left the body of the young Vulcan behind.

The sound of the transporter forced him to look up. He sighed when he recognized the forming figure of Spock.

"Did you found any signs of the aggressors?"

"No," McCoy snapped back. "I'm a doctor, not a detective."

The First Officer shoot him a sidelong glance but kept on taking data with his tricorder. McCoy ignored him.

After a view minutes he couldn't stand the silence - only interrupted by the sounds of the tricorder and the noise the pieces of rubble made when he throw them out of the way.

"So... did you finally know who had attacked this unshielded and unarmed ship?"  
He knew he sounded bitter. But... being eye to eye with half a dozen dead Vulcans - from the different ages he summoned a family - he had every right to feel bitter, haven't he?  
Their death had been senseless!

Just twenty minutes ago Uhura had picked up the emergency signal of the small vessel. Immediately Kirk had given the order to change the course. It had taken about three minutes to find the drifting ship... but they had been to late. The absence of any lifesign in the seriously damaged ship had erased any remaining hope.

Nevertheless he, McCoy, had insisted to beam over and check by himself. Two security guards had accompanied him and were now looking for a hint who the aggressor had been.

The cargo bay was completely emptied to Kirk was sure Orions have attacked the trading vessel. They were known for their cruelty and their habit to kill every living being upon the ships they plunder. *No survivors, no witnesses* was a saying among them.

Kirk had ordered Sulu to search for their warp signature, but the small trace they had left behind soon led into a huge field of asteroids. The Enterprise was too big to enter it without the risk of being seriously damaged.

So Kirk reported the incident to the headquarter and returned to the wrack.

The mess the Orions had left behind was without example: Every console was shattered, the whole bridge and the three small quarters have been cleared from everything which could be of some value and then the furniture was completely destroyed.

With his teeth clenched hardly, McCoy kept on clearing his way to the six still warm bodies: Two elderly Vulcans, two younger ones and two boys. He was sure they have been a family: Grandparents, parents and two sons.

He swallowed hard and silently cursed the Orions. All they do was steal and kill. He wished he could only once lay his hands upon one of this beasts. He was sure in that moment he would forget his medical ethic.

Spock's sharp order interrupted his thoughts.  
"Dr. McCoy. I need you immediate assistance!"

"On my way."  
McCoy turned and followed the voice. He found Spock in one of the quarters, kneeling in front of an half damaged small cupboard. He tried to open the firmly locked doors.

McCoy went over to him.  
"What is it? Do you need my help to open the door?"

Spock gave a small sigh. Sometimes McCoy seemed to be not the fastest at all. "No. I found a lifesign in the cupboard. Very low, but unmistakable."

That was enough for McCoy to convince him. He, too, grabbed a piece he could use as a tool and helped Spock.  
A few minutes later the lock gave in with a sharp *pling* and the door opened.

Very carefully Spock reached into and took a small bundle out of it.

McCoy gasped. "You didn't tell me it is a baby."

"No. As I assumed you recognized it at once as being one. There was no reason to tell you."

McCoy just gave him one of his Oh-shut-up-you-walking-computer-gazes and bent over the small child.  
It was carefully wrapped in a soft blanket, leaving just a small opening for air. Only one slanted eyebrow, a closed eye and a tiny upturned nose was visibly. It was obvious the mother had hidden her child in the cupboard to prevent it from being killed or robbed by the Orions.

McCoy checked the baby with his own tricorder. The result didn't make much sense to him.  
Helplessly he looked up.  
"The body functions are okay but the brains waves are completely messed up. I can't interpret them. Do you have an idea what is wrong with this little child?"

Spock nodded and still holding the bundle he got up.  
"The parental link to his mother is broken. The baby needs the immediate help of a healer. Otherwise it won't survive."

McCoy swallowed. "I... I don't know what to do."

Spock didn't look at him. His gaze was fixed on the unconscious child in his arms.  
"I'm not a trained healer. But my telepathic abilities are high enough to be of some assistance until we can hand it over to an healer. Because of that we have to travel to Vulcan as fast as possible."

"Okay. Then do what is necessary." McCoy hesitated for a moment, then added: "But don't risk your own life."

Somewhat surprised Spock glanced at him but didn't gave a comment. Instead he said: "Please call the ship and let us be beamed back."

 

Back in sickbay McCoy immediately unwrapped and checked the Vulcan baby.

It appeared to be a little girl, not older than a few weeks, as McCoy guessed.  
Spock was no help in this. He wasn't experienced with children of that age. But nevertheless he didn't break the physical contact to her.

After a few minutes, McCoy lost his patience.  
"Heaven, Spock! I can't check the medical data of her with you touching her arm all the time. Let go off."

"I can't."

"You can't?"

"That's what I've said."

"Well..." Rolling on his feet, McCoy stared at the Vulcan. He emphasized every single word, when he continued: "And could you be so kind and TELL ME, WHY NOT?"

At that, Spock finally looked up.  
"If I'll interrupt the physical connection she will sink deeper into unconsciousness. She knows I'm no relative to her but the mental security I offer to her is enough to calm her aching wounds of the broken bond."

Suddenly McCoy remembered another broken bond.  
"You also suffer from such a wound. You never told me about your mental injuries after the ripped connection to T'Pring."

Spock avoided the blue eyes and fixed the sleeping baby. His voice was low, when he answered: "These wounds are of no consequences."

"Tell that your grandmother."

Surprised, Spock looked up. "She won't listen. The witnessed the events."

McCoy just shook his head in a silent mixture of disbelief, desperation and laughing. He was sure: One day the Vulcan would drive him crazy. Whenever he tried to reach the man behind the mask, Spock pretends to misunderstand him.

Again he tried to get sufficient data from the baby. And again there was only a uninterpretable mixture of her's and Spock's.  
"Please Spock. Tell her whatever you want. Explain it to her. I just need ten seconds but let go off her arm."

Spock hesitated, then nodded briefly and broke the physical contact.  
McCoy took his chance and now he had what he had needed.

"Hm... not as bad as I had assumed. She seems to be hungry and a bit dehydrated. The good news is, there are no injuries or other physical harm as I can tell so far."

"Good."

Spock turned and started to make his way to the door.

"Hey. Where are you going?"

"Back to the bridge. My shift lasts for another 3.27 hours."

"You're going nowhere, Mister. A minute ago you told me you can't let go off her arm and now you are leaving? Is there something I haven't noticed?"

Spock stopped, but didn't turned.  
"I have stabilized her. She is now in some kind of healing trance and will stay in this stadium until we arrive in the Vulcan orbit or until I'll touch her again. And now excuse me please."

Spock started again to leave sickbay but McCoy's sharp order stopped him.

"No. You'll stay right here."

Slowly Spock turned round, an uninterpretable expression appeared in his face and then subsided within the fraction of a second.

But McCoy had seen it. He gestured the Vulcan back to the chair he had used before to sit next to the baby's bed.  
"Sit down, Spock, and tell me what's wrong."

Spock obeyed to the order, but kept silent. He just looked at the small child.

McCoy waited some time. Then he decided that for now he would let the Vulcan go off the hook.  
Instead he called for Nurse Chapel and explained to her what he needed: A bottle filled with a special mixture of minerals, vitamins and liquid, covered with a sucker.

It took her a moment to understand. Then her face lightened up. "You found a baby in the destroyed ship? Where is it?"

"You can visit it later. Now hurry up and bring me that stuff."

Chapel rushed out and McCoy returned to his two Vulcan problem children - one adult and one baby.

Spock didn't react when the doctor fetched a chair and sat down beside him. For a moment, McCoy studied the severe features. An odd expression was laying on them, the whole body seemed slumped and the bent head told a story for its own.

"Tell me, Spock. What is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You. What is it you carry with you all the time. And don't give me that I'm-a-Vulcan-I've-got-no-emotions-nonsense."

Slowly Spock looked up. For a small eternity he just gazed into the blue eyes and McCoy could almost feel the building of a connection between them. A connection he always had wished for but was sure he never would gain from the withdrawn Vulcan.  
It hurts him to see the pain in the dark eyes, to witness the mixture of loneliness and longing for a companion. Was he the only one being able to look behind the façade?

"Can you imagine how it is to be completely alone?"

McCoy knew it was only rhetorical but nodded briefly.

The intense gaze of the dark brown eyes returned once more to the small child.

"It is like..."

"Here I've got what you have asked for, Dr. McCoy."  
Like an hurricane, Chapel burst into the moment and shattered the thin blanket of understanding and comradeship.

Immediately Spock returned into his shelter and McCoy suppressed a sigh.  
"Okay. Hand it over to me."

"Oh no, please. I would like to look after the baby. Please, Doctor."

Spock didn't react and so McCoy nodded.  
"Then try it. I think she is hungry and thirsty."

"She? Then it is a girl. How lovely!"

McCoy smiled, when Chapel went past Spock without even noticing him. Instead she bent over the Vulcan girl and took her into her arms.

The reaction of the child startled everyone. At once it shrieked loudly and furiously bent the small body. Chapel had a hard time to not drop it.

Both men jumped up but Spock was faster than McCoy. He took the baby out of the nurse's arms and huddled it against his chest, murmuring soothing syllables in a language McCoy didn't understand at first. Then he recognized it as Vulcan.

The little girl stopped immediately and snuggled against the man holding her.

McCoy and Chapel changed a surprised look. Then the nurse turned on her heels and stormed out of the room. McCoy suppressed a smile.

"Seems, as if you have to nurse the child, Spock."

The Vulcan didn't answer. He just sat down again and offered the nourishment to the baby.

Silently McCoy watched the scene. It was the most peaceful moment he ever saw. And never before he had thought of Spock as being a father. Looking at them now changed his mind.

"Did you ever thought of having children on your own, Spock?"

Startled, Spock looked up. He had completely forgotten his surroundings while he watched the again almost sleeping child drinking its milk. He could sense the tiny bond to the baby in his mind.  
Been driven by his wish to rescue even this young live he had allowed it to build up. He knew what it would cost him to allow it to be reversed when they reach Vulcan. He was already familiar with the aching emptiness and the dreams which would follow him night after night for weeks. Dreams full of longing and desire for someone special to him.

After his broken connection to T'Pring he had been more lonely than he had expected. That bond never had warmed him or had calmed his need for a companion. He always had been sure that there never would be more between him and T'Pring. He didn't want her and she mirrored his refusal. Nevertheless there had been the bond and with it another mind connected to him.

Her reaction during his Pon farr had been logic and he never really had expected anything else. Especially when she had sensed his longing for another being. A Human. A man. The one he was sharing this moment with.

Lost in the blue eyes, Spock knew there had been a question but he couldn't remember the words.  
"Excuse me?" he finally managed to murmur. Why does it hurt so much... this wish to be with another one, to feel, to trust... to be touched...

"Did you ever thought of being a father?"

Slowly Spock shook his head. "No. I'll never be one."

"I'm sorry. That was a silly question."  
McCoy had noticed the flash of pain in the dark eyes but he misinterpreted it.

"No, it isn't."  
Suddenly, it seemed very important to Spock that McCoy would know everything.

"Excuse me?"

"You're speaking of my mixed genetic code. As being an hybrid you certainly assume I'm sterile. I'm not. I knew that my reproduction system is completely Vulcan. And because of that I'm able to become a father one day. If I wish so..."

"You...? I don't understand, Spock. A moment ago you told me you never will have children."

"Yes, I did so. The reason for that isn't my hybrid genetic structure."

"Then what...?" McCoy bent forward. Could it be? Was there a possibility that Spock could feel the same as he did?

Without hesitating the dark brown eyes locked themselves with the blue ones.

"There is a completely logic reason. And I'm sure as being a medician you will share my point of view."

"Then tell me!"

"I never will have children because there is no possibility for two men to bear a child."

"Two men... then you..."

Spock nodded, hiding a half-smile in the corners of his mouth. "Yes. I thought, you knew my preference for the same gender because of my psychological exams. They are part of my medical file."

Fascinated Spock watched the Human visibly blushing. It was a view he always liked.  
"That's nothing I peer on except there occur some psychological problems. And you never gave a sign of..."

"I had no reason to do so."  
A certain sadness had appeared in the quiet voice.

Out of reflex McCoy laid a hand upon the Vulcan's warm arm. Spock looked at it, but didn't push it away.

"Why? I assume there is someone you long for but he has no interest in you?"

"Something like that. He doesn't like men."

McCoy inhaled deeply and leaned back.

"The captain?"

"Jim? No."

The baby had finished his milk and snuggled even more against Spock's chest. In a calming and protecting manner Spock started to rock it slowly.

McCoy watched it and suddenly he wished he could feel the strong Vulcan arms around himself.  
He wasn't sure if he would be granted an answer but he had to ask. To know who his rival is would give him at least a chance.  
"Who is it then?"

Instead of an answer Spock looked up.  
"Can't you imagine, Leonard? Even Vulcan's are able to use distracting tactics to hide their real emotions."

It took McCoy some time to understand the deeper meaning.  
"You're speaking of our quarrels?"

Spock only could nod. He wasn't able to answer because of the pair of Human lips closing his mouth in the next moment.

 


End file.
